Most human eyes can “see” wavelengths ranging from 380 nm-750 nm on the electromagnetic spectrum (hereafter referred to as the “visible spectrum”). Wavelengths beyond this range are imperceptible to the human eye (hereafter referred to as the “invisible spectrum”). However, wavelengths in the invisible spectrum can be perceived by humans if viewed through a wavelength conversion device. The Charge Coupled-Device (CCD) or Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (CMOS) chip used in many digital cameras is an example of such a conversion device. When a scene is viewed through such cameras, the CCD or CMOS chip converts certain wavelengths in the invisible spectrum into the visible spectrum.
Systems using wavelength conversion devices typically focus on allowing a user to view either an image in the visible spectrum or an image in the invisible spectrum, but not both. Those systems that do allow a user to view images in both the visible and invisible spectrum are typically providing a preventative measure against a perceived threat—focusing, for example, on copyright management and on obscuring a visible spectrum image with an image in the invisible spectrum. Conventional systems do not enhance the visible images, and typically use the invisible images to replace, destroy or prevent others from viewing the visible images.